Enchantress
The Enchantress is the gracious ruler of Fairytopia. She is the twin sister of Laverna, the main antagonist of the Barbie Fairytopia. She's voiced by Nancy Sorel. Story Laverna tried many times to defeat her and take her place as ruler. In Barbie Fairytopia, the Enchantress was poisoned by Laverna by a cup of buttercup milk with a sleeping potion in it. In Barbie Fairytopia Mermaidia, Laverna tried to steal the Immunity Berry so she cannot be stopped by any spell, past, present or future. However, Elina and her friend Nori saved the Immunity Berry and replaced it a True Self Berry which they somehow painted a red stripe onto to make it look like the immunity Berry. When Laverna ate the berry she was transformed into a toad. In Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow, Laverna pretended to be a guardian apprentice, Sunburst, to deceive Elina. After Laverna had poisoned all seven Guardians, the Enchantress tells all the apprentices that she needs them to perform the Flight of Spring. She trains them herself and they successfully ease the chamber and start performing flance. While performing flance Elina suddenly discovers that who everyone thinks is Sunburst is actually Laverna and goes to find the real apprentice, that is now trapped inside a prison in the river near the Crystal Palace in the rustic forest. When Elina goes back to the palace with the real Sunburst, Laverna tries to convince the Enchantress to enter in a magical cage and abdicate to the throne. If she will accept this condition, Laverna will spare the first blush of spring. Unfortunately, the evil fairy doesn't maintain her promise and tries to ruin the whole Flight of Spring, but Elina stops her with the other apprentices. With luminescence they create a powerful rainbow that blasts Laverna, destroying her for good. After Laverna dies the magical cage bursts apart freeing the Enchantress and returns to her rightful place. At the end, the apprentices heal the first blush of spring and release the rainbow completing the flight of spring and the Enchantress gives every apprentice a gift for their help. Personality The Enchantress is strong, regal, and kind. She still feels affection for her twin sister as she somewhat tends to believe her sister when Laverna says she will spare Fairytopia from winter and when she swore she wanted to make peace and as a result, comes to harm because of that. Physical Appearance The Enchantress has blue eyes (In the first Fairytopia movie, her eyes are green just like Laverna's) and platinum-blonde hair that is pulled back into a bun, but tucked up into her head. She wears a beautiful dark blue dress with yellow folds and straps enclosed with gold sun buttons, and a sash with dark blue leaves dangling from it. She also wears a tiara (symbol of her position as Ruler of Fairytopia) that is shaped in a circle, with a blue butterfly clip, and her arms are adorned with golden bracelets. The wings of the Enchantress resemble those of her sister's, the only difference being that they are blue, more beautiful, and leave a trail of a rainbow behind her whenever she flies. Powers and Abilities The Enchantress is one of the most powerful fairies in her kingdom. She possess all the standard powers and abilities of a fairy, however her powers surpass those of regular fairies and even the Guardians. She is powerful enough to teach the Flight of Spring less than four days and she imbued with strong and powerful magic the Guardians' necklaces which she herself gave to them. She is powerful enough to confront her evil sister, Laverna. Quotes * "Please, you needn't bow down to me. I'm the one, who has come to thank all of you for your bravery and for your willingness to sacrifice for others." * "Exactly, but you are. Especially you, Elina. And I don't want you to think I didn't notice. You have earned a great gift." * "You may not need a gift, but you still deserve one. Thank you, Elina." * "Heads up! I need you all to be brave and strong." * "With the guardians unavailable it's up to you to step in and perform the Flight." * "I see very bad things happening, if you don't." * "In two days the Blush will be ready for the Flight of Spring. I will train you personally. If Fairytopia falls it will not be for a lack of trying." * "Can I count on you?" * "Then we're all in this together. And together we are strong." * "Beyond this hall is the Cristal Courtyard, home of the First Blush of Spring. Do your job correctly and the First Blush will open. * "This is your moment apprentices." * "Laverna!" * "Tell me, what you want." * "If I do this, you will spare the First Blush of Spring?" * "As you wish." * "The Blush is healed." Gallery barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7512.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg 87765_1343045979850_full.jpg Enchantress-barbie-fairies-13480273-720-416.jpg screen_image_146765.jpg queen enchantress.jpg enchantress.JPG enchantressrainbow.JPG Barbie Fairytopia Official Stills 10.jpg Barbie Fairytopia Magic of the Rainbow Official Stills 3.jpg Enchantress-Fairytopia.png 941326_1328107017979_full.png Enchantress Poisoned.jpg Enchantress.jpg ED58F976-CE18-491F-AA57-6AA0FCA73762.png 3D309888-8876-4D5E-9255-CDB6E2D50BF8.png 0244F9D0-D23F-41D8-A0D5-CA5E6B87248C.png FE427511-711E-4488-BFE6-8238FC00D7F4.png 34D3B56C-B3C2-477E-BF04-114429E186AA.png 9B028762-839F-4C8E-B7CF-9F6067C82221.png CEDB43B9-CF65-4487-B64D-A423361169D6.png|Watching Elina get hurt by Laverna’s powers D1932A6C-B9B6-4406-B3FA-0639038037CD.png|Proudly watching Laverna’s defeat Category:Fairies Category:Barbie Fairytopia Characters Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Queens Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:Barbie Fairytopia